Conmigo hasta lamuerte
by alinevamp salvatore
Summary: charlotte quiere que Damen y ella esten juntos pero como podra pasar esto si el no esta muerto acaso lo tendre que matar?


Conmigo hasta la muerte

Charlotte se sentia muy sola ; habia muerto y no tenia a nadie ,no pensaba estar asi por toda su eternidad ,tenia amigas pero sentia que algo le hacia falta tal vez era alguien con quien platicar ,reir o tal vez sentirse viva y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que echava mucho de menoa a Damen; .Por el murio y fue el unico chico que habia amado con todo su corazon y estar sin el era lo peor por que el aun seguia con Petula . y pensaba regresar a Hawthorne y deshaacerse de ella sin Petula en el camino todo seria mas facil ,asi D amen se podria fijar en Charlotte o almenos eso pensaba ella

-Oye Petula bajate un poco el tiro de esa falda se te ve todo - grito Scarlet

-De eso se trata hermana no es mi culpa que no sepas nada de moda

-moda ? para quien es moda aaaaaa ya se para las zorristas si ya veo yo no se de eso -levanto la mirada y se fue

A Petula no le gustaba que la dejaran hablando y menos que esa persona fuera su hermana .p ero no le importo tanto al entrar a la escuela se reunio con las wendy s parecia q habian nacido juntas ya que nunca se separaban era un dia muy importante, el dia de en que se tomaria la foto para el anuarioescolar y toda le escuela estava repleta de chicos y chicas bien vestidos y perfumados se podia oler toda la combinacion de perfumes desde 5 metros afuera de la puerta de entrada , pero por que se perfumaban ? que acaso la fotos eran rasca y huele ? ; chicas con maquillaje en la mano ,cepillo,spray,gel, etc ... solo para una foto esa seria la foto que les quedaria de recuerdo para toda su vida ; a Scarlet no le importaba muchoella solo queria su foto iva vestida normal unos jeans negros de piel super entuvados y rotos con cadenas por doquier , una playera gris deslavada que decia " I BIT " ( yo muerdo) y encima una chaqueta de piel , no llevava maquillaje ya que era muy palida y solo se delinio los ojos por la mañana y se puso su labial muy favorecedor a ella un rojo jazmmin que hacia que sus labios resaltaran; miraba como todos se preocupabn por su apariencia ,cuando solo era una foto y parecia que se areglaban para un un oscar ,paso desapersivida ante todos (pero mejor para ella) y se fue a su salon

Petula se veia despampanante una falda negra muy corta tacones muy altos,blusa de tirantes roja ,y un bolso channel parecia una estralla de cine y las wendys ivan tambien de falda y blusa de tirantes solo que ellas inan de negro y blanco para que sus atuendos "combinaran " o eso decia Petula pero en realidad era una escusa para no dejarlas brillar por si mismas , pero sabian que era mejor estar con Petula a estar olvidadas ; las 3 discutian los atuendos de los demas los clasificavan por el mas horrible ,feo,pasable,viejo,destructivoy para vomitar pero ninguno les parecia.

D amen venia caminando por el pasillo directo hacia Petula , la miro de arriba a abajo

-que bien te ves le susurro Damen en el oido

-yo siempre -dijo con orgullo

Se veian como la pareja perfecta el super guapo,lindos ojos ,cabello ,musculos y ella hermosa guapa ,rubia,alta se les vei felices y enamorados pero no era del todo verdad ,ultimamente habian tenido peleas graves (solo discucion , no golpes)

Damen estava cansado de ella y su actitud tan superior a todos haveces el creia que Petula no tenia corazon ,Petula no queria q ellos terminaran sabia que aunque fuera Damen le dava un poco mas de esa popularidad que tanto queria, pero solo ignorava los problemas entre los dos ;Ella nunca dejaba ver a los demas que tenia problemas de pareja asi que actuava normal

-a donde iremos a comer hoy? -reclamoPetula

-no lo se tnia plane

-a ok esta bien si no quieres comer conmigo pues de lo que te pierdes

-pero...

Petula le habento su bolso en la cara y se fue muy enojada y claro atras de ella las wendys la siguieron

-que pasa Petula -dijieron intrigosas las wendys

-nada asi juego yo con Dam

Ellas no crelleron eso Petula no era asi ; sono la campana y se vio como los pasillos repletos de gente poco a poco se ivan quedando vacios , hasta qu por fin no habia ni un alma o, eso creeian todos pues recien habia llegacdo Charlotte habia esperado a que todos estuvieran en clase ,para que asi pudiera disfrutar y tal vez hacer algunas maldades ; desatornilo los bebederos para que cuando lo usaran la gente se mojara ,en los baños pinto el espejo de los hombres con muchos besos y le puso atte: Petula .Iva riendose por tosos los pasillos hasta que choco con Scarlet su amga paro para saludarla y preguntarle que hacia ahi ambas se plantearon esa misma pregunta ,Scarlet se habia saltado una clase pero Charlotte cual era su excusa ?

-hola que sorpresa te extrañaba mucho hace 1 año que paso lo de tu muerte y siento que ha pasado una eternidad

-tanto asi ?

-pues eres la mejor amiga que he tenido

-y tu la mia ,sabes te dire la verdad regrese para verte si pero... tambien para llevarme a Damen

-como que "llevarte "

-bueno si el quiere lo llevare conmigo

Scarlet desconfio por un segundo de Charlotte , penso y se dio a la conclusion de que Damen no la iva a poder ver

-suerte -sugirio Scarlet

Termino el dia y charotte sigui a Damen a su casa pensaba decirselo antes de que se fuera a dormir pero lo primero que hizo Damen al llegar a casa fue tirar la foto de Petula a la basura ,por su mente pasaba muchas cosas pero lo primero fue que ya no queria seguir mas con Petula , el merecia algo mejor .Era perfecto para Charlotte ya tenia el camino libre y ahora mas que nunca planeava ser estar junto a Damen ahora allaria una forma para que el la pudiera ver pero como ? empezo a pensar y recordo que hace un año todos la pudieron ver cuando le callo todo ese bronceador naranja ,busco de arriba a abajo y no encontro ningun bronceador (para su mala suerte ) , asi que mejor decidio recostarse un poco y disfrutar de la compania de Damen volteo su cabeza y acaricio a Damen ,que al mismo tiempo el tenia un escalofrio ; derrepente vio su repisa donde tenia bastantes cosas y entre ellas tenia un talco gigantesco como de 3 litros ,brinco de la cama y se tiro encima el talco;Damen se asusto tanto que se escondio debajo de su colcha .Charlote intento calmarlo y le dijo que todo estaria bien ,Damen se paro poco a poco y no podia creer lo que vei era un fantasma cubierto de talco

-ahora puedes verme

-si grito -horrorizado

-perdon no quiero asustarte es solo que vine a conocerte mas sabes antes de morirme solo sabia tu nombre y ahora que me puedes ver podemos conocernos mas

-ok pero ahora no sera necesito descansar un poco que tal si mañana vamos por un helado ?

-si me encantaria -Charlotte se fue muy feliz y espero con ansias a que amaneciara para su cita con Damen

Al dia siguiente habia pasado la fiebre de las fotos y todos ivan vestidos normal , pero se veia un poco de estres en la cafeteria eran Petula y Scarlet peleando por la ultima pieza de pollo que quedaba era eso o un pescado frito asi que se gritaban para ver quien merecia el dichoso pescado pero cuando Petula lo coloco en su charola su hermana lo habento al piso era una forma ruda de decir que si ella no lo tenia no podia ser de nadie ;Tantas miradas hacia ellas hicieron que eso se volviera un embrollo ,tanto como para que el director se enterara y fuera a averiguar que pasaba

-que es esto? -Nadie contesto ala pregunta creo que ustedes dos estan en poroblemas señalo a las hermanas Kensington -acompañenme a mi oficina .Paso una hora mientras se resolvia el problema hicieron un acuerdo de que las hermanas Kensignton no se podian ver hablar o tocar y tenian que estar a 7 mewtros de distancia ; ellas parecian deacuerdo planeaban evitarse una a la otra .

Eran mas de las 5:00 y Damen no podia encontrar a Charlotte que habria pasado con ella se pregunto acaso fui grosero con ella? la cite a la 4:00 y no lo gra aparecer me habra dejado plantado ? ,cuando iva perdiendo las eseranzas ve que viene hacia el una hermosa chica con un vestido blanco con flores amarillas ,zapatos beige y el cabelo recogido en un chongo

-wooow -exclamo Damen quien es esa chica ? , se pudo dar cuenta que era su cita Charlotte se habia arreglado solo para el y si que habia funcionado pues lo dejo con la boca abierta

-Perdon por la tardanza ,creo que exagere un poco al arreglarme veraz nunca antes habia tenido una cita

A Damen le causa mucha ternura lo que habia escuchado y se alegro de ser ese chico que le daria su primer cita a Charlotte

-bueno no perdamos mas el tiempo , tomo a charlotte de la mano y la dirigio a la mesa donde la estuvo esperando y le acerco una silla para que ella se pudiera sentar , Charlotte penso que era todo un caballero, una de las muchas razones por las cual le gustava Damen .Pasaron la tarde riendo y platicando uno del otro en especial por las constantes preguntas de Damen a Charlotte sobre como era la" otra vida"

-sabes lamento ser la razon por la cual no estes viva -confeso Damen y agacho la mirada sintiendose algo culpabe

-no es en todo tu culpa pero sabes ya no te sientas culpable por que no lo eres ,y acaricio el rostro de Damen ; no podia creer que por fin lo pudiera sentir en sus brazos , Damen solo sintio un escalofrio y sintio algo estraño en su estomago como mariposas acaso se estaria enamorando de un fantasma ?

4.30 de la mañana y el celular de Damen sonaba saco la mano de su cobertor y contesto su celular quienllamaria tan temprano deseguro era una emergencia penso el ,era Petula en la voina gritando que necesitava que mañana Damen fuera de color verde para que convinaran atuendos y exigio que se pusiera la camiseta que le habia regalado hace 2 años ;Damen no podia creer lo insolente que era Petula al llamar a esas horas y mas para decir tonterias el solo escucho y espero que terminara de hablar para asi colgar el telefono y volver a dormir .Cuando final mente pudo dormir enpaz tuvo un sueño extraño donde vei a Charlotte estava con el en la escuela y estavan almorzando juntos muy felices tomados de la mano como si fueran novios y cuando vio que se ella se acercaba mas y mas a sono su despertador.A l salir de su casa se encontro con Charlotte

-que haces aui ?

-no quieres que este aqui me voi entonces

-no no es eso -explico Damen es solo que me sorprende

-pensaba en acompañarte a la escuela, si no te incomoda ?

-me encantaria dijoel con una gran sonrisa ,ero el unico problema es ... como podras entrar ahi sin que se den cue ta de que tu ya moriste ?

-bueno no lo se no habia pensado en eso ... pero igual no creo que nadie se de cuenta antes nadie lo hacia y no creo que ahora lo agan

Charlotte subio al carro de Damen y se dirijieron justo a Hawthorne esperando que nadie descubriera el secreto de Charlotte la unica persona que se daria cuenta seria Scarlet pero ella era su amiga ya estava acostumbrada a ver la ,Al llegar a la escuela varios notaron que Charlotte estava ahi pero pensaron que era una chica nueva pues nunca antes la habian visto o puesto atencion ,;pera ahora lo hacian pues claro como no estava con el chico mas guapo de la escuela y no estava con su novia Petula sino con otra chica que nadie conocia ,todos los miraban y empezaban a susurrar , todo el mundo se preguntava con quien estaba acompañado y empezaban a preguntarse si acaso Damen habia dejado a Petula para estar con esa chica desconocido o tal vez era una hermana de el que nunca antes habia mencionado ,los rumores fueron tan rapido que la mismisima Petula se entero de lo que pasaba y corrio a ver lo que sucedia

-Damen no te vestiste de verde por que ?

-no encontre la playera amor y ademas no e entendi nada cuando me llamaste estava muy dormido

-si lo note -le reclamo -pero sabes algo a Petula Kensignton nadie escucha nadie le cuelga e telefono le dijo mieentra se acercaba a el y movia su dedo de un lado a otro en negacion y la proxima vez vistete como te lo he de indicar le dio un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro y se fue muy enojada

-como permites que te trate asi ? -se quejo Charlotte no dejes que te mande como si fuera tu dueña eso no esta bien ,Damen se puso a reflexionar y se dio cuenta que Charlotte tenia la razon .Muy enojado corrio atras de Petula hasta alcanzarla y la miro frente se paro derechito ,di un gran suspiro y como si se quitara un peso de encima pronuncio alto y claro

-Petula he decidido que ya no quiero ser tu novio , La expresion de Petula era de asombro por que nunca antes la habian terminado todo el mundo se le quedo viendo a la singular expareja acaso era el fin del mundo ? quien termina a Petula

-Como dices ? acaso tu etas terminando me ?

-si eso dije asi que sin mas que decir solo seremos ami... - antes de que Damen terminara de pronunciar la palabra Petula sali a la defensiva

-por que ? a mi nadie me termina ok entendiste

-pues yo lo estoi haciendo y es por que me he enamorado de alguien mas alguien que no me trata mal como tu lo haces . Huboun gran silencio entre ambos y cada quien se fue por su parte Charlotte no lo podia creer habia terminado con su novia mas bien su EXnovia era como un milagro pero a quien amaba ? a Scarlet era lo mas ovio o a ella? no ella era un fantasma no se podia

-Creo que te tomaste muy apecho lo que te dije

-Bueno no solo lo que me dijiste si no tambien fuiste tu quien me lo dijo tu te preocupaste por mi , se que suena estupido pero me he enamorado de ti tu eres la razon por la que deje a Petula

Charlotte estava que se moria (denuevo) sus ojos se iluminaron y casi podia sentir como su corazon latia o mas bien lo imaginaba alguien etaba enamorada de ella y justamente era el chico que ella amaba habia esperado tanto para esto tanto que habia muerto

-bueno tu me gustas ami antes de que hubiera muerto pero no podemos estar juntos -suspiro y volteo a verlo amenos que ... -saco una risa malevola y susurro en el oido de Damen -tu tambien estes muerto como yo

Damen penso por unos minutos era una locura pero estava dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuera , era como si ya conociera a Charlotte de hace milenios .pero no podia evitar que al estar junto a ella se sintiera tan feliz y que al unir sus manos viera ante sus ojos todo lo que el buscaba en una chica

-y que tengo que hacer para que eso pase -pregunto Damen

-dejamelo ami -misteriosamente Charlotte ya lo tenia todo planeado aunque ella estava preparada para un no pero preparo todo por si las dudas .Espero al dia siguiente para poder empezar su plan y sin que nadie la viera dejo una leche en el refrigerador de Damen y salio de la casa a esperar que sucediera lo esperado

Recvien habia llegado Damen ala cocina y empezo a preparar su desayuno un vaso de leche con pan tostado cubierto de manteuilla y mermelada de fresa ( su deayuno favorito) se sento en la mesa y pudo percivir un olor muy desagradable como a podrido ,empezo a olfatear y ver de donde venia el olor ; pero no lo hayo ,empezo a comer y entonces sintio un retortigon en el estomago y el dolor era mas y mas grande no lo podia aguantar pero por que le dolia el estomago ? miro la mantequilla y todo estava en orden al igual que la mermelada excarvo en el refrigerador y se dio cuenta que su leche tenia estava vencida desde hace 2 años .LLamo al doctor y le comento lo que sucedia pero el se encojia cada vez mas su estomago ya no aguantava y en tansolo un segundo callo al suelo y ya no repiraba ,ya estava muerto x-x

Era un lugar muy extraño con muchos bancos y luces arriba estava Charlotte esperandoa que Damen despertara y darle la buena noticia por fin estarian juntos pero antes tendria que aprovar su clase de muertoloia como todos los que mueren ,pasaron 5 minutos y Damen porfin desperto

-pero que paso ? donde estoy?

-creo que hay muchas cosas que explicar -dijo Charlotte -tomaron una larga caminata

-sabes ahora que es oficial quiero hacerlo oficioa -se acerco a ella y tomo su mano -quieres ser mi novia ? -Charlotte se sonrojo tanto que su cara parecia un camaron

-awww Damen si claro que si - Damen se acerco despacio y con delicadeza le dio un beso (su primer beso) -no te arrepientes de esto

-no mientras te tenga a ti -dijo Damen


End file.
